


Bad Dreams

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann is having bad dreams, so Leslie wakes her up and comforts her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Ann had never been this cold in July.

The sun was cheerful in the sky and children were running in circles around her legs. She stared straight into the yellow rays and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. There was ice on her knuckles.

She was sitting at a dinner table. Her parents were conversing with her ninth grade teacher - a full man with a beard and a checked shirt. He was telling them that her grades had never been better.

A vase fell off the mantle-piece and shattered on the floor. Ann didn’t want the vase to break. _This is your dream, you can just go back and change it._

A vase didn’t fall - a vase fell off the mantle-piece and shattered on the floor.

A vase fell off the mantle-piece and shattered on the floor.

A vase fell off the mantle-piece and shattered on the floor.

She was standing on muddy grass and a casket was being lowered into the ground. No one was dressed in black, but everyone was crying. Ann could feel the panic starting in her chest - her heart was beating so fast it hurt. Who was it? She clenched her fists and realised there was a booklet in her hand.

Leslie’s face - Leslie’s beautiful face - was staring up at her from the cover.

Hysterical tears overcame her like a wave, and the panic inside of her chest grew. She couldn’t get air into her lungs but she was gulping and gasping, and where was the fucking air? Everyone’s hands reached out to hold her, but there was too many and the only hand she wanted to hold was being buried.

“Leslie!” She screamed, and suddenly she was alone in the cemetery. Ann threw herself to the ground and began clawing at the dirt. “Don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me.”

She was standing in a church, at the pulpit, with a sheet of tear-stained refill in front of her. She realised that the scribbled ink was a speech - no, a eulogy, and an expectant room of grievers were waiting for her to speak. She was opening her mouth for words but nothing was coming out.

A vase fell off the mantle-piece and shattered on the floor. She swept up the pieces with a brush and shovel, and then vacuumed.

She was back in the graveyard with flowers, and her eyes were raised to the heavens, begging for the tears to stay. _But crying gets the sadness out, Ann._

She’d never been this cold in July. Or her life.

“Ann? Babe?” Her arm was being shaken, but her brain couldn’t figure out if it was a dream or reality.

“Ann! Please, wake up.”

The noise and the shaking finally pulled her from her sleep, and she rolled over to find Leslie’s worried face staring at her. She felt clammy - and a tear fell down her face.

“Are you okay? It seemed like you were having a bad dream.” Leslie ran her fingertips up and down the goose-bumps covering Ann’s arm.

Ann’s breathing started to calm, but her fingers were still forming knots as she tried to shake the feeling of distress off. It had felt so real - she was standing over Leslie’s grave and her absence was everywhere.

“I’m fine, I just had a dream that you’d - it’s okay, I’m fine. You’re here.”

“I’m here.”

Leslie slipped one of her legs between Ann’s and shuffled closer to her. She placed a light kiss on her nose.

“I’ll always be here.”


End file.
